Don Kichot z La Manchy/K6/03
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Który opisuje wesele Gamasza i co się stało z Bazylim. Zaledwie piękna jutrzenka ukazała się na horyzoncie, gdy słońce Manchy, niezrównany Don Kichot, zawzięty wróg lenistwa, zerwał się na nogi i zawołał giermka; widząc wszakże, że twardym snem zdjęty, przemówił do niego w te słowa: — O istoto najszczęśliwsza ze wszystkich na powierzchni ziemi żyjących! ty nikomu niczego nie zazdrościsz i nawzajem nikt tobie nie zazdrości, w objęciach snu błogiego używasz spokoju, czarownicy cię nie kłopoczą, bo cię nie prześladują. Ty śpisz, bo cię żadna namiętność nie budzi, a nie znasz, co to zazdrość, nie wiesz, co długi i troski o jutro. Ambicja nie postała w twym sercu, ani w całej rodzinie; nie dbasz o próżności i blaski świata, a życzenia twoje, zamknięte w ciasnych granicach, nie unoszą cię po za obręb rzeczy koniecznych do życia. Najwięcej cię obchodzi twój bury wierzchowiec; o własnej osobie nie myślisz, bo staranie o niej do mnie należy, natura i zwyczaj włożyły ten obowiązek na wszystkich, którzy mają służących. Sługa śpi spokojnie, kiedy pan jego czuwa i trudzi się, żeby go wyżywił i nagrodził. Kiedy niebo odmówi rosy użyźniającej ziemię, kiedy pola nie urodzą, sługi żadnego stąd nie ponoszą uszczerbku ani smutku; panowie tylko się biedzą, aby dostarczyć żywności tym, co ich obsługują tak w czasie głodu, jak i największej obfitości. Sancho, śpiąc smacznie i chrapiąc potężnie, ani słowa nie odpowiadał na całą tę mowę i nieprędko jeszcze byłby się obudził, gdyby go Don Kichot włócznią kilka razy nie był potrącił. Otworzywszy nareszcie oczy i powlókłszy nimi powolnie na wszystkie strony, rzekł: — Zdaje mi się, że mnie zalatuje od tego szałasu woń piękniejsza od cząbru i macierzanki. Ach! jakże to ślicznie pachnie! jakem poczciw, to pieczeń duszona! O, założyłbym się, że suto będzie na tym weselisku. — Ruszajże się, żarłoku, ruszaj prędzej — rzekł Don Kichot — pojedziemy na to wesele, które ci tak w głowę wlazło, żeby zobaczyć, co zrobi posępny Bazyli. — Niechaj sobie robi, co chce — odpowie Sancho — kiedy biedny, to po co mu się zachciewa na żonę Kiterii? Także wybrał się, jeszcze czego? szybki z okna? Ja powiadam, panie, że kto biedny, to niech siedzi w swojej chałupie, niech się nie pcha do bogatych. Głowę stawiłbym, choć to tylko wariaty o takie rzeczy się zakładają, że Gamasz zakryłby go całego dukatami; a w takim stanie rzeczy czyżbyś pan radził Kiterii porzucać pierścienie i suknie, które jej Gamasz dać może? Cóż tam z tego, że on taki zgrabny do tańca ten Bazyli: to się na diabła zdało, nie dostanie za to ani kieliszka wina w szynku. Miej ty minę od stu diabłów i zwinności za dziesięciu, jeszcze ci nikt złamanego gronia nie da. Da, ale jeżeli zręczny do pieniędzy, o! to znów co innego: za pieniądze wszystkiego dostanie; kupisz sobie rent, dom wybudujesz i żyjesz sobie, jak pan. — Ech, do stu piorunów, Sancho, kiedyż u licha skończysz swoje gadanie! a że też zawsze trzeba ci to przypominać! Jak się rozpaplesz, to byś już nawet i o jedzeniu zapomniał, żeby ci tylko dać gadać. — Żebyście mieli pamięć lepszą, panie, to byście sobie przypomnieli, że przed ostatnią wyprawą stanęła między nami ugoda, iż wolno mi będzie gadać, ile mi się tylko podoba, bylebym źle nie mówił przeciw bliźniemu, ani też niczemu, co do was należy; a teraz, panie, wy łamiecie nasz kontrakt. — Wcale tego nie pamiętam — odpowie Don Kichot — a choćby i tak było, to każę ci milczeć, rozumiesz? Dalej, spiesz się, słychać już zewsząd muzykę; wesele pewno odprawią rano przed upałem. Sancho, prędko osiodłał Rosynanta, włożył kulbakę na burego i pojechali stępa ku szałasowi. Gdy wjeżdżali, najpierwszą rzeczą, która uderzyła Sancha, a która go niezmiernie ucieszyła, był wół potężny, nasadzony na rożen, z całego wiązu uciosany. Ogromny stos ognia, przy którym miał się piec, otaczało sześć wielkich garnków, albo raczej kotłów, każdy mogący objąć całego barana. Wysokie kupy kapłonów''kapłon'' — kastrowany, specjalnie tuczony dla delikatnego mięsa młody kogut; hodowaną w podobny sposób, wysterylizowaną młodą kurę nazywano pulardą., gęsi i kur leżały przygotowane, ażeby się dostać do tych garów; niezliczona ilość ptactwa, tak dziczyzny, jak i drobiu, rozwieszona była na drzewach od wczorajszego jeszcze wieczora, aby skruszały na świeżym powietrzu. Sancho naliczył więcej niż sześćdziesiąt wielkich naczyń z winem, z których każde najmniej dziesięć garncy mieściło. Leżały tam także wielkie stosy krajanek chleba białego, podobne do stosów kamieni przy kopalniach; z drugiej znów strony sery na kupy zsypane, jak gdyby szańce fortyfikacyjne, a Sancho z tego powodu mówił, że nigdy w życiu nie widział twierdzy lepiej zaopatrzonej, ani godniejszej zdobycia. Tuż obok dwa kotły z oliwą i szmalcem służyły do roboty pączków i innych ciast, a cukier brano tam wielkimi patelniami ze skrzyń nim napełnionych. Więcej niż pięćdziesięciu kucharzy i kucharek z radością w oczach pracowało żwawo i pilnie. We wnętrze ogromnego wołu włożono zamiast farszu tuzin prosiaków dla dodania mu lepszego smaku. Korzeni nie zawijano tam w papierowe tutki, ale była ich pełna skrzynia. Słowem, przygotowania do wesela, jakkolwiek wiejskiego, były co się nazywa wspaniale i na uczęstowanie przynajmniej czterech wsi wystarczające. Sancho przyglądał się wszystkiemu z uwielbieniem; wszystko głaskało go po sercu; zachwycony nowością tego wspaniałego widoku, uśmiechał się co chwila i szerokim językiem obosiecznie się oblizywał. Najprzód garnki oskomy mu narobiły; z całej duszy byłby się podjął zbierać z nich szumowiny, potem naczynia z winem do serca mu przemówiły, a ciastka i zapach pączków rozrzewniły go do reszty. Nie mogąc oprzeć się pokusie, nadskakująco zbliżył się do jednego z kucharzy i zaczął z nim rozmowę w sposób nadzwyczaj uprzejmy, z którego dobry apetyt jawnie przebijał, i prosił go, żeby mu pozwolił kromeczkę chleba umaczać w garnku. — O, mój miły bracie — odpowiedział kucharz — dzięki hojności bogatego Gamasza, dziś dzień nie postny; chodź śmiało i poszukaj, czy tam gdzie nie ma jakiej warząchwi, to sobie zszumujesz ze dwa albo trzy kuraki i niech ci będą na zdrowie! marnego słowa nikt ci za to nie rzeknie. — Nie widzę tu nigdzie warząchwi — rzekł Sancho, wzdychając. — O, wielkie nieszczęście — odpowie kucharz — jakiż z ciebie niedołęga, nie umiesz sobie poradzić. I wziąwszy natychmiast świeżutką patelnię, zanurzył ją w garnek i wyciągnął za jednym zamachem kurę i gęś, którą dał Sanchowi. — Masz, mój kochany — rzekł mu — zjedz sobie na śniadanie te szumowiny, nim się obiadu doczekasz. — Bardzo dziękuję — rzekł Sancho — ale doprawdy nie wiem, gdzie ja to włożę? — Biednyś ty, mój bracie, a to dopiero kłopot — odpowie kucharz — weź sobie i mięso i patelnię, a nie turbuj się. Don Kichot, zupełnie czym innym zajęty, przyglądał się dwunastu dorodnym mołojcom w świątecznych ubiorach, jak wjeżdżali na łąkę na pięknych klaczach z napierśnikami w dzwonki strojnymi. Jak tylko wjechali, obiegli kilka razy łąkę, zręcznie tocząc końmi i wykrzykując razem: „Niech żyje Kiteria i Gamasz, on bogaty, ona ładna, w świecie najładniejsza”. — Głupie bałwany! — rzekł do siebie rozgniewany — widać, żeście nigdy nie oglądali oblicza Dulcynei; nie wychwalalibyście tak Kiterii. Po chwili z rozmaitych stron wchodzić zaczęło do szałasu mnóstwo tancerzy, między którymi znajdowało się dwudziestu czterech dorodnych pasterzy, w białe, z cieniutkiego płótna odzienie przybranych, z zawojami z różnobarwnej gazy jedwabnej na głowach, uwieńczonych liściem wawrzynowym i dębowym, ze szpadami w rękach. Jak tylko się ukazali, jeden z jezdnych zapytał się przewodniczącego im, młodziana bardzo urodziwego, czy żaden z tancerzy nie jest raniony. — Dotąd żaden — odpowiedział — wszyscyśmy, Bogu dzięki, zdrowi i cudów dokazywać gotowi. I rzekłszy to, zaraz się wmieszał między towarzyszów i fechtując się to z jednym, to z drugim, tyle cudów zręczności dokazywał, że Don Kichot, przywykły do podobnych ćwiczeń, wyznał głośno, że nigdy nic piękniejszego nie widział. Inny taniec nie mniej go zadziwił: kilkanaście dziewcząt pięknych, po szesnaście lat najwyżej mających, wysunęło się w pląsy; wszystkie miały na sobie suknie zielone, połowę włosów we wstążki ujętą, a druga połowa wisiała rozwiana aż do ziemi; na głowach jaśniały wieńce z jaśminu, róż i kapryfolium. Ta piękna trupa, pod wodzą sędziwego starca i matrony nad wiek swój wesołych, przetańczyła taniec mauretański przy muzyce kobzy i oboju z taką zręcznością i lekkością, że można by ją wziąć za najzręczniejszą w świecie bajaderkę. Potem nastąpił taniec bardzo dowcipnie i sztucznie ułożony, z rodzaju tych tańców, co to je mówiącymi nazywają. Składało go osiem nimf rozdzielonych na dwie gromadki, z której pierwszej przewodził Kupidyn, a drugiej Bogactwo; Kupidyn miał sajdaki, łuk i strzały złociste, a Bogactwo miało na sobie szatę wspaniałą z różnobarwnej materii jedwabnej, złotem tkanej. Nimfom, za Miłością idącym, powiewały z ramion wstęgi, znamionujące każdej znaczenie: pierwsza była Poezja, druga Mądrość, trzecia Świetna Rodowitość, czwarta Odwaga. Takież znamiona odróżniały i nimfy pod wodzą Bogactwa: jedna nazywała się Hojnością, druga Darami, trzecia Skarbem, a czwarta Spokojnym Mieniem. Na przodzie tej trupy widać było zamek, ciągniony przez czterech dzikich ludzi, bluszczem okrytych, z powykrzywianymi, ale tak naturalnymi maskami, że Sanchowi wielkiego strachu napędziły. Na froncie zamku napisane było: Zamek Roztropności. Kupidyn rozpoczął taniec przy dźwięku tamburyna i dwóch fletów; po kilku przedwstępnych skokach zwrócił oczy na zamek, a naciągając strzałę na łuk, chciał niby to wypuścić ją na młodą dziewicę, wyzierającą spoza zębatych murów i przemówił do niej w te słowa: Jestem potężnym bogiem tak wód, jak i lądów, Pod moim panowaniem wszystkie świata kraje, Nie ma na kuli ziemskiej granic moich rządów, Nawet niebo i piekło prawa me uznaje. Próżny opór! Kto ze mną walczy, sam się zdradza, Wszystko umiem pokonać, zawsze wygram sprawę, Jednak tym, których zwalczę, niewidzialna władza Często niesie zaszczyty i laury i sławę. Skończywszy mówić, Kupidyn puścił strzałę ponad zamkiem i wrócił na dawne miejsce. Bogactwo wysunęło się w tej chwili w podskokach i patrząc na piękną dziewicę w zamku, tak się odezwało: Większa niżeli miłość mych powabów siła, Więcej dokazać mogę, niż Kupida strzały, Mnie Ten na ziemię przysyła, Co słowem stworzy! świat cały. Ja wzniecam wojnę, ja darzę pokojem, Jam uczty waszej twórcą i ozdobą, Lecz z całą władzą, z całym uciech zdrojem, Jako niewolnik pośpieszę za tobą! Po czym usunęło się Bogactwo, a weszła Poezja i patrząc także ku zamkowi, następujące deklamowała wiersze: Ja chronię od zapomnienia Cnoty i świetne wawrzyny, Gdyby nie wiersze mojego natchnienia, W niepamięć szły by bohaterów czyny. Na rozgłos o twej piękności. Śpieszę złożyć ci hołdy, o dziewic ozdobo, I nieśmiertelnym dziełem dowieść potomności Że byłoby zuchwalstwem, chcieć równać się z tobą! Poezja znów wróciła na miejsce, a Hojność, wysunąwszy się z oddziału Bogactwa, po wstępnych podskokach, tak przemówiła: Moim szczęściem i rozkoszą Darzyć obficie, wspaniale, Nie czekając aż mnie proszą, Uprzedzam prośby lub żale. Lecz mnie strudziło, wyznaję szczerze, Rozsypywanie skarbów ślepe i ochocze... Więc uczyniłam wybór w tej mierze: Kogo dziś nimi otoczę?.. O najpiękniejsza dziewico na ziemi! Tobie je składam... rozrządzaj niemi! Tym sposobem kolejno przechodziły wszystkie figury, a każda po tańcu mówiła jakieś wiersze. Były tam i złe i dobre. Don Kichot, mając doskonałą pamięć, spamiętał te, któreśmy powyżej podali, a które zapewne były najlepsze. Kiedy wszystkie figury kolej swą odbyły, zmieszały się potem razem, zwijając się i rozwijając w różne kształtne sploty i rozpryskując się z osobna za każdym taktem z wielką zwinnością i wdziękiem. Kupidyn, ilekroć wysuwał się przed zamek, zawsze puszczał strzałę ponad nim. Bogactwo złociste naczynia o mur jego rozbijało. Po długich nareszcie pląsach Bogactwo wyciągnęło wielki worek pełen pieniędzy i rzuciło nim w zamek, wszystkie deski się rozsypały, zamek znikł i odsłonił piękną dziewicę, co się na murach ukazała. Bogactwo zaraz z orszakiem przyskoczyło do niej i zarzuciło jej na szyję łańcuch złoty, jakby ją w niewolę brało; Miłość z drugiej strony przybiegła ze swą drużyną na jej obronę; kiedy dwie strony walczą o nią przy dźwięku muzyki i w miarowych zawsze ruchach, dzicy przypadają, rozsuwają ich w mgnieniu oka, odbudowują na powrót zamek, w którym dziewicę zamykają jak przedtem i taniec się kończy wielkimi wszystkich widzów oklaskami. Don Kichot zapytał się jednego z tancerzy, kto ułożył ten balet; odpowiedziano mu, że pewien duchowny z tej wsi, który miał osobliwy dowcip do podobnych wynalazków. — Założę się — rzekł Don Kichot — że sprzyja on więcej Gamaszowi niż Bazylemu i że się na tych rzeczach zna lepiej, niż na czym innym. Układ tej sztuki jest bardzo piękny i doskonale wykazuje bogactwa Gamasza i zręczność Bazylego. — Jakem poczciw — odezwie się Sancho — kto bogaty, to mu się chwali, ja trzymam za Gamaszem. — Ty nigdy nie umiesz ukryć się, Sancho — rzekł mu Don Kichot — zawsze musisz się zdradzić ze swoim rodem i pokazać, że należysz do tych, co wołają: niech żyje silniejszy! — Ja tam nie wiem, z jakiego rodu jestem i do czego należę — odpowie Sancho — ale to wiem, że z Bazylego garnka nigdy bym nie miał takich szumowin, jakie mam z Gamaszowego. To powiedziawszy, pokazał kurę i gęś, urwał zębami po parę razy jednej i drugiej, połknął z wielkim apetytem, a potem mówił dalej: — Na licha się zdała zręczność Bazylego! Jaki pan, taki kram, jaki kram, taki pan. Dwa tylko rody są między ludźmi, mówiła moja babka, ci, co mają coś, i ci, co nic nie mają; i tę pierwszą znamienitość rodu zawsze szanowała; i dzisiaj, wielmożny panie, zawsze więcej znaczy mienie, niż umienie; osioł złotem okryty, lepiej wygląda, niż koń w nędznym ubraniu. To się znaczy, jeszcze raz powtarzam, że Gamasz lepszy niż Bazyli, jego kuchnia porządna i obfita, mięsiwa, kur, gęsi pod dostatkiem, a u tamtego, jak powiadają, post i chudzizna. — Zamkniesz ty raz gębę? — zawoła Don Kichot. — A to już zamknąłem — odpowie Sancho — kiedy się pan gniewa, bo gdyby nie, to bym i na trzy dni miał po same uszy do gadania. — Ach, dałby Pan Bóg — rzecze Don Kichot — żebym cię raz niemym przed śmiercią zobaczył. — Proszę pana — odpowie Sanche — jeżeli nam tak dalej pójdzie, jak dotąd, to boję się, żebym panu lada dzień nie dał tej pociechy; dość nam będzie jeszcze raz dostać się w ręce Jangwezów, albo przez cały tydzień brnąć po lasach bez chleba i wody, a obaczysz pan, że tak zaniemieję''zaniemieć'' — dziś popr.: oniemieć., iż do sądnego dnia ani słowa nie wymówię. — Zaręczam ci, mój ty biedaku — rzecze Don Kichot — że choćby i tak było, twoje milczenie jeszcze nie wyrówna gadulstwu twojemu; że zaś wedle porządku natury zdaje się, iż mnie wypadnie wynieść się na tamten świat przed tobą, to też żadnej nie mam nadziei, ażebym się doczekał twojej niemoty, bo nawet kiedy pijesz i śpisz, to jeszcze paplesz. — Jakem poczciw, panie — rzecze Sancho — to na licha się zdały te rachuby, kto wprzód umrze; nie można nic rachować na te kościste licho, na tę śmierć, chciałem powiedzieć, zjada ono zarówno barany, jak i jagnięta, woły i cielęta i słyszałem, jak Bernardyn prawił, że to paskudne licho nie ma uszanowania dla nikogo, tak samo się pakuje do zamków i pałaców, jak i najlichszych szałasów pastuszych. Potęgi to ona ma siła, ta pani Kostusia, ale grzeczności ani za grosz; co za kaduk, że się nie przeje; pakuje wszystko, pożera i ładuje sobie sakwy wszelkiego gatunku ludźmi; stary, młody, wielki, mały, Indianin, poganin, Turek, czy chrześcijanin wszystkiego się czepia, jak wściekła. O! ta psiawiara kosi, a kosi, a nigdy nawet jak żeniec nie odpocznie, ani w święto, ani w nocy, ani w południe. Nie zjada, ale pożera wszystko, co napadnie, zawsze jak pies zgłodniała i nigdy jej nie nakarmisz, a brzucha jej ani widać, wyraźnie cierpi wściekliznę, czy tam wodowstręt, a za to ludzkie życie tak sobie wypija, jakby szklaneczkę świeżej wody. — Stójże! już, stój mój Sancho — zawoła Don Kichot — zatrzymajże się raz, bo się potkniesz, a jakoś nieźleś się dotąd popisał ze swoją wymową. Wiesz ty, mój synu, że gdybyś miał tyle nauki, ile masz dowcipu i zdrowego sensu, to byś piękne rzeczy nawet z ambony mógł gadać. — Kto się nie głodzi, temu język chodzi — odpowie Sancho — jak w brzuchu nieźle, to i w gębie miło, ja tam nie znam innej filozofii. — I nie potrzebujesz jej znać — odpowie Don Kichot — tego tylko pojąć nie mogę, jakim sposobem ty możesz być tak mądry, kiedy początkiem wszelkiej mądrości jest bojaźń Boża, a ty się niczego na świecie tak nie boisz, jak głodu. — Wielmożny panie — odpowie Sancho — sądź sobie pan o swoich rycerstwach, ale nie sądź o odwadze innych, bo nasz ksiądz powiada, że trzeba rozważać swoje uczynki i sumienie, a nie cudze. Lepiej oto daj mi pan spokojnie pokosztować moich szumowinek, bo te próżne słowa to się na licha nie zdały, a kiedyś trzeba zdać z nich rachunek. I rzekłszy to, drugi raz się przysadził do swojej patelni z taką dzielnością, że i pana chętka wzięła pokosztować trochę i byłby się niewątpliwie nie najgorzej przypisał, gdyby go nie zaskoczyła przeszkoda, którą zaraz zobaczymy. ----